Jimmy Gourd
Jimmy Gourd, is a fat pervert and gentlemen at buffalo NY's finest strip clubs. His rise to fame was when he became a cast member for the Family Friendly Christian TV show veggie-tales from 1995 to 2001 up until he was fired and replaced with a look a like after his arrest for pedophilia and sex trafficking. Appearance Jimmy is an orange gourd and has a white stem on top of his head. He has a big nose, which is colored tan, like his eyelids. He also has Peyronie's disease "penile fibrosis" which causes his penis to look bent. His penis is also covered in orange warts that ooze when touched. Controversy His controversy started after he was accused of sexually assaulting a young man in a hotel room. His testimony is as followed Testimony of Unidentified Sexual Assault Victim I met Jimmy Gourd at a strip club in buffalo NY. I was there recording an album with Rebecca Miyamoto my producer, and all of her female assistants but I said I needed a break. so I went down to the strip club just to have a little cup of absinthe and you know just relax. I was there to me up with a girl named Nagisa that I met on tinder. however she had been killed by boob the sexy tomato. then jimmy gourd came up to me and asked me "Do you have any fried chicken" I said no i do not have any fried chicken. Then he asked me if i'd like to go get some fried chicken. I said sure, so we went and got a huge bucket of KFC Chicken. Then he took me over to his hotel were we sat in the hot tub for 2 hours, swam in the cold pool for 3 hours, and drank coffee on the lobby for another hour. It was all a good night up until he took me into his hotel room, That is when things got gross. The first thing he did was he took off his hat and he said "Now make yourself comfortable' Then he took off his shirt. I was disgusted to see all the Cellulite on his gut. He said sometimes i see cottage cheese down here and i go down to eat it but i realize it's my skin so i can't. I almost urped up something in my mouth when he said that. Then he took off his pants and that was when i saw it, His dick. It looked like it was crooked like it got hard and someone snapped it like a twig, But the most disqusting thing about it is it has these big giant orange warts all over it. Then Jimmy Gourd said "I need you to give me a tuggy will you" I said alright in a very tactful manner. I went forward and grabbed hold of that nastiness and when i did the warts started to ooze. It oozed this rotten orange puss. It was like squeezing a rotten fruit and it squeezing together between your fingers. Then he said "Go ahead tug it up and down" So i did. The sounds alone where enough to make a grown horse vomit. He started making these noises going "Mehp mep me me mep" Then this disgusting squashish looking gak came pouring out of his penis. It went all over my face. I thought it was over, but then jimmy gourd said "Now it's time for me to skull fuck you" I said what the hell. He said i want you to get on your hands and knee's and give me a suck. I didn't want to but i did. I sucked and i sucked. The warts oozed between my teeth and got all over my mouth. It tasted disqusting. Then he released that orange semen into my mouth as he moaned a huge moan. Then he pulled his penis out of my lips and said "Now swallow" I didn't want to spit it out, I was afraid i would ruin the nice hotel floor. After all this happened Jimmy's gay partner Jerry Gourd came out of the bathroom after having diarrhea and started accusing jimmy gourd of cheating. They started having a sword fight with their penises. Then Boob the Sexy Tomato walked in and said "Hey what's going on in here" He yelled at the gourds to get out of his hotel room and they did. Then boob locked the door and knocked me out. I woke up tied to the bed as boob went ahead and butt fucked me. That was a night i won't forget and i still have the taste of Jimmy Gourds warts in my mouth. Sadly the judges found Jimmy Gourd innocent since everything seemed consensual. His arrest Jimmy Gourd was arrested after a young girl named Chihiro Ogino was found naked in an ally way crying 4 blocks from Jimmy's ice cream parlor "See her testimony below" The police came and found inside the the Cutie Mark Crusader's Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell tied up in the sink as well as a crippled old man tied up on the floor of the bathroom covered in shit. They also found a mop covered in some smelly orange liquid as well as white fluid that seems to be cum. They found Jimmy gourd in the basement where he was running a brothel. Jimmy gourd was arrested for Sex Trafficking, endangerment to minor's, prostitution, and pedophilia. Many other's where also arrested at the scene including the Scallions who had just purchased a young anthro furry dear from Jimmy Gourd for $75,000. They where arrested Charges where Sex Trafficking, Prostitution, Endangerment to minors, and pedophilia. Other pimps who worked along side of Jimmy Gourd where also arrested including Archibald Asparagus and Frankin Celery. Mr Lunt was also arrested on the scene for possession of weed and engaging in prostitution. VERY GROSS Chihiro Ogino's Testimony I was walking home from night school when i decided to get myself something to drink. I walked into the ice cream parlor and Jimmy Gourd asked me what i'd like. I looked at the menu and asked him about his signature drink called the slurpy. He said it was the best thing on his menu but it costs 500 doller's. I told him i did not have the money but he insisted that i get it and it's a life time opportunity and that i must buy it. I decided to buy it using my dad's credit card that he lended me so i could buy some ham for him. I gave him the money and he said one slurpy coming up. He then took off his apron and jumped across the counter screaming. He ripped my close off with his invisible hands and pushed me to the ground. He started licking my tummy and i was very uncomfortable. Then he moved his mouth down to my butt and started licking. He then made the comment "Mmmm cheese in the crust, that's delicious" After he finished he then pulled out this penis that looked like it had tons of STDs and he stuck it into my privates and started fucking me. He then jizzed in my vagina as i then jumped up and ran as fast as i could out of that parlor. I was found my police later in the ally and told them what happened. the CMC's Testimony We actualy applied to work for Jimmy Gourd thinking he would be a good boss. We wanted to get our cutie marks in ice cream making but boy did we mess up. We asked if we were gonna wear aprons and he said "No you look good without them" Then he said he was gonna take us into the back for some training. So he took us behind the counter and then pulled out his camera. He then asked us to start doing squats as he played Maroon 5s Animals. He started saying that it was sexy and to keep doing it. After we finnished he he threw tomatoes and milkshakes at us and said that we needed a bath. That was when he put all of us in the sink and started touching us inappropriately with the dish soap. He then tied us up in the sink and left us in there for a long time until the police finally came and rescued us. All of our loved ones where not happy but Button Mash took it the hardest as he was heartbroken when he found out sweetie belle had been touched by a fat gourd. DO YOU HEAR THAT, YOUR GONNA PAY HE'S A MOLESTER "HE'S A CHILD MOLESTER" AAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAH Aaaah ah Old Man's Testimony I was sitting on the toilet taking a massive shit, Then he slammed the door open and shoved me onto the ground in the middle of my big poop. He then pulled out his penis and started to butt fuck me. I was very uncomfortable as he fucked me very hard. The poop on my butt made it slippery so it didn't hurt too bad but it was still weird. He then orgasmed in my butt. After that he said "Want another present" and with his invisible hands he picked up my shit out of the toilet and threw it at my face. Then he tied me up and i was in there for hours until the police arrived. Where is Jimmy Now Jimmy Gourd is still in prison for his actions. He has been sentenced to 20 years in prison. Once he's released he will have to register as a sex offender and wear an ankle bracelet. He's also being forced to seek treatment for his mental health and surgery for his penile disease's. He has been banned from the veggie-tale's set and has been replaced with a look alike. Phill Vicher in a Speedo's final comments on Jimmy where as followed "When i hired Jimmy Gourd he seemed to be such a sweet guy, And i thought he'd be great on a children's television show. BOY Was i wrong. I learned to do background checks before i hire people to be on my show. What a horrible example to family's. He has given me and my show a bad reputation and i hope to never see his face again. Category:Characters